


Let's (Not) Talk About Sex

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A 55-word ficlet, for the prompt "let's talk about sex"





	

"Hey, wanna fuck?" Starsky might say, and Hutch would nod. Or vice versa.

It didn't even need saying, just a raised eyebrow and an answering grin.

They rarely said "love," though that's what it was. Hard and fast or sweet and slow, it was always making love.

They rarely said it, but they always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me only after I posted that it was about NOT talking. Ooops? Oh well. Hence the title—guess I better just own it *g*


End file.
